Curiosity Failed on this Cat
by SlayerFaith02
Summary: Side story for my Demon Wounderland Story. Whats to happen if Cheshire was nice and sain? And she had fallen for her first Alice Cain and he had fallen for her? After Centries Appart what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The screams could be heard from all over the cells as another was thrown in. These people knew nothing and as demons and mutants alike huddled in a corner of their cells they tried to block out the sounds that made their blood run cold. They watched the humans with anger as they walked up and down the hallways as if they where Gods gifts.

The screams reached a fevered pitch, many believed that the testy was going to die, and many wished they would, for their own soul and their nerves but none wished more then one who sat in her own cell. Her eye would hold a slight twitch at a new scream, her cloths where tatted and ruins of what was a Tudor like dress, barely covering her as she sat in her cage, markings carved on the stone walls, words in a language that no-one new, countless blood stains decorated the small room. Her hands where chained above her head, they felt a lot safer with her like that, a metal, electric collar around her neck that had a chain hanging off like some sick lead.

She watched with feline eyes as they dragged the mutilated body down Deaths Corridor just as they opened up her cell door, she shifted as they unhooked the chains from the walls. She smirked as she walked down the halls; they believed her to be like everyone else here. How wrong they where, and they knew it, they wanted to know everything about her, of her race.

She was re-hooked up once in the room that everyone feared, she no longer feared the room, she had grown too used to it, and it was almost like a second home.

Almost.

How many Games had she missed because of these people?

She missed playing the Games, she missed being able to go home and have pointless chit chat with The Red Queen, debates with The Hatter, even listening to The Duchess plotting her next plan of action, heck even playing a 'friendly' game of 'chase' with the Door Mouse, all those things she longed to do, no matter how far she was sinking.

"Welcome back 'Lucky'" She narrowed her eyes at them; they had no right to use that name on her. It wasn't even her name, but they refused to call her by her name, too much like some safe story they had all read.

Her bare feet just touched the floor, as they walked around her, still amazed at the fact she had cat like features, the tail that seemed to just appear from where the Coccyx should stop on normal humans, it carried on, even when they first x-rayed the woman, it was apparent that she did indeed have a full functional feline tail, and not to mention the cat ears upon her head, weather she had normal human ears was a mystery, nobody had ever gotten that close to the creature.

They done their normal round of tests and tourter, all turning their back's and waiting for the guards to approach, when they heard the slight jingle of chains, looking round, the creature was gone, sure there was a pool of blood from their recent probing, when slender legs appeared behind the man neck, all they herd was the sick crunching and snapping of bone and ripping of flesh as they all turned round to see their co-workers headless body fall to the ground, the head thrown at them as the woman landed on all fours, smiling cruelly as she used the chains on her hand of wrap around a scientist woman's head, she was screaming, and making the buzzing in her head ace, she had to shut her up, she smiled as she clamped her jaw upon the scientists jugular vein, soaking the demon in blood as the scientist screamed, trying to stop the rapid flow from the ripped open vein, the demon let her go, and as the woman collapsed to the ground, the demon placed her foot upon her head and crushed her head, the screaming had stopped but the buzzing continued.

As the guards rushed down the corridor the demons and countless other beings where howling in joy as the smell of a kill reached them, just as the doors hissed open, only one got out as the demon screeched when the collar sent out a powerful shock though her system.

She was carried though the halls, but not before anyone got a look in the room, it was like looking in Hells torcher chamber, and even then, some of the ex residents of hell thought that place was nicer compared to the mess in there, all the white walls where painted red. Body parts and insides decorated the floors and equipment, but none of them felt sorry for the demons victims, they deserved it, even those who previously had no issues with humans felt no sympathy as the demon was thrown into her cell, still twitching as the shocks still coursed though her.

She managed to look up though her curtain of mated purple/blue and magenta coloured hair, her golden green cat like eyes narrowed as the pupil became serpent thin.

"When I get out of here, I'll kill you" She hissed

"You keep telling yourself that kitty cat" They hissed as one landed a kick to her jaw, succeeding in dislocating it before pulling her up by her hair. "But my bets are that you wont get out of here, not when I'm through with you" before he chucked her back down onto the floor, a painful moan escaping the woman as they locked the cell.

And for the first time in centuries, she felt the hot sting of tears roll down her blood stained face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cain glared at the river as if by doing that he could peer into whatever secrets the Thames held. He turned as Albian joined his side, the Heroes of Avalon were all in place and ready for the word as were Team Avalon and he watched as Pantheress made her way over.

"Are you sure this cat of yours is in there?" Albian asked.

"Caz...she's in there, you know as well as I do that they will keep her to experiment on her and get all the secrets she holds...come on Justine you of all people know that!" Cain implored.

Albian heard the desperation in his voice and it was like listening to a younger Cain, a Cain before his world went upside down. She exchanged glances with Pantheress who nodded.

"He has a point"

Albian looked around her and pointed "Justine you take the docklands, Marksman will take Canary Warf side and Cain and I will head through the dungeon...lets go"

Cain clenched his fists and his lips parted to reveal the longest teeth that Albian had ever seen on a Vampire...but then as Elizabeta had told her, Cain was the first after Lilith, she was more like a vampire deity but Cain was the father of the Kindred and he had all the powers enhanced beyond levels that many vampires could only dream off.

They trotted towards the dungeons as the others split up and headed for where she ordered, tonight the cells of the GSIB were going to be emptied and even though there were demons there they would be free to go home if they deviated from that then she would sent them back and why Cain wanted to even save this demon for want of a better word was beyond her,.

Boadicea watched the cells from her screens and glanced as Charles bowed his head and stood to her left, "It killed a couple of scientists madam" He told her in his thick Irish brogue

"I saw" She replied and sipped her tea "Begin the mind wipe process I want that creature in my pocket"

Charles bowed his head and left her company. Boadicea poured herself a fresh cup and continued watching the screens. Somewhere out there Cain would come for this creature and she owed Cain for the beating he gave her husband...but if she could get this creature to be part of her organization then so be it.

Albian waited by the old steel door and touched her ear, it had taken Cain and her an hour to find the hidden door and now she was waiting, suddenly Angels voice came into her head and told her that they were ready and soon after Britannia let her know that Team Avalon were in position.

Albian glanced at Cain and nodded then mentally told the two telepaths that it was go and good hunting. The Demigoddess and the Vampire kicked the door off the hinges and ran.

A small child looked up, she and her mother peered round the bars of their cell just as the guards ran in, some firing bullets as the woman held her small child to her chest, her husband was already one of many lost souls to this place.

"ACTIVATE IT!"

Gas started to pour into the room as the armed men wore masks to protect them. The inhabitants started to cough and splutter as the gas entered their lungs, their minds going fuzzy and hazy.

It crept though the cells as the nastier demons howled and swiped at the men closest to them one of the demons shrieked in amusement as they ripped the keys off one of the guards unlocking their door and pouncing of the poor soul, using their other abilities to let the others out, many no longer remembered why they where were they where, but they remembered the hate they held for the humans, none of them stood a chance.

A huge labyrinthine like creature smashed open of the cells where a small scraggy animal lay, its tongue darting out before its form altered into the human persona it had recently been given.

"Hay, Kit" it hissed as the tired animal looked over, it looked ready to die, like when you know your putting the animal down and it no longer fights against you. "We're free, Lucifer knows how, but we're free"

The animal shimmered and became the woman again; her hair was long, matted and no longer held such a shine that rivalled that of the suns reflection on waters surface. The woman was about to offer the hand held out to her when the demon screeched and exploded covering the woman in the creatures blood.

A bag placed over her head and she was none the wiser of where she was going.

Team Avalon, eager to back their second in command Cain up and looking to extract some payback on the GSIB for all the hurt they had given Justine, Charlotte, Kamen and Tyler over the years poured into the medical facilities and at Pantheress's command they tore through the holding cells. Dracula grabbed some white coated woman and tore her throat out. Vampyre who had come in alongside her sister team-mates stared as her father showed his savage side.

She dare not interrupt him, his blood was up and the blood lust was such that he might turn on her.

"Marksman Team Avalon and my self have come into the main medical rooms, there are children here and Knight Raven believes that they are mutants in pre-conditioning chambers"

"Acknowledged Vampyre. We are heading to the research labs deal with it there and watch out for Arachnophobia...and Janus"

Vampyre nodded and cut the communication then joined her friends.

Cain stopped as he heard the screams and Albian felt herself lifted into the air as he rose behind her and hooked his arms through hers. The glass shattered as the lord of the vampires and the union detective crashed into the dungeons just in time to see families gassed and killed and a figure being pulled away.

"LUCKY!" Cain roared and with his friend by his side he fought through the elite troopers.

Albian snarled as she saw Carraig, a former HOA turned traitor "I'll deal with these you go deal with them" she ordered.

Her head turned round, it was almost as if the woman was being taken to be executed, and maybe she was, all that run though Cain's mind was that he had to get to her, his blood was alight as he watched the woman being dragged away, she barely put up a fight, the wounds upon her pale skin where as clear as day to him. And he followed, allowing the beast to take over.

"Now my apprentice you can prove your worth" The older woman in a crisp suite spoke as the office door opened and the guards threw the woman to the floor. "Be gentle with the creature!" The woman spoke, though there was a deadly hint of anger in her voice, after all this being would be the one to bring that arrogant bustard to his knees in mercy.

"What do I need to do?" The younger teen spoke, eyeing the being with disgust

"You will pretend to have found her, after I do some magic of my own. Stay close to the being, she'll be very useful to us" The woman spoke as she carefully lifted the bag off the woman's head and tutted "Poor thing, let me help you" The demon barely looked at her before she felt energy surge through her, all the aches and pains where going. She looked at the woman raising an eyebrow at the random act when she was sure this was the woman who had put her in that hell before.

"Miss we need to hurry, he's approaching fast" one of the guards spoke

"Oh I agree, but its just me that'll be leaving" The guard spun round to see the demon on her feet, her eyes glowing madly, she stood like some half supported puppet, a Cheshire smile upon her face, a strong wind had picked up around her as the aura became full of blood lust, what was left of her clothes where evaporating into nothing as she went to attack.

"I told you didn't I? I told you I'll kill you"

The only witness was the teenager sitting calmly, ignoring the painful screams as if it was a simple fly, waiting to play her role.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door burst open and the smell of blood was strong in the air, his dark eyes scanned the room, there sat a teenager as she watched the figure lick the blood off of their fingers.

The name had left his lips in barely a whisper and like a startled animal it spun round, its eyes glowing and insane, before they fluttered closed as she fell to the ground.

"Oh Cain! Thank god you're here, quick!" He looked over as the red haired teen crawled over to the woman, "I think she's still alive" She spoke, a slight quiver in her voice "I'm not sure how it works for Demons"

He carefully walked over to the resting demon, carefully he removed his coat and placed it over the woman, the smell of blood and death was strong in the air, making his vampiric side hunger as he clenched his teeth. He didn't question why the teen was in the room, even after when Albian had ventured in.

"Jessica?" She asked

"Hay, I found a back passage, when I got in, well she didn't really need any help"

"She?" The red haired pointed to the woman that Cain now held in his arms, if she hadn't of been doing this job her whole life, seeing a woman with cat ears would have possibly freckled her out.

"Did any of the others get out OK?" Jess asked as they left the room, Albian shook her head, the sight of seeing so many killed, demon, supernatural or just blessed with gifts, gassed like the Jewish back in the Concentration Camps sickened her, the cries of a child succubus as her mother screamed as her flesh melted from her bones, these images would stick in her head for days to come.

Those on the higher levels where lucky she knew that, you couldn't save everyone, but at least she tried.

The ride back home was a quite one, Jessica had volunteered to sit with the sleeping Demon who had yet to wake up, no doubt questions would be fired at the creature as soon as it woke up, questions that needed answers to, that couldn't really wait, but Albian would make them wait.

She knew if she was in the poor woman's position, she wouldn't want questions fired at her, and that was even if the demon could understand them, or talk at all, she had known a few to go mute from the trauma of having gone though what she had.

It had been a good week since the creature was moved into one of the many spare rooms, Angie had been home that day and she had herd all the commotion. Karen and Lisa were playing cards when the younger woman came over, a scowl upon her face as she watched the game come to an end, much to Karen's dismay.

"What's up kiddo?" Karen asked swearing as Lisa won her hand again.

"Jessica won't let me sit with the kid...told her to get some rest and she said as she found her it was her responsibility to look after her"

"Maybe it is" Karen shrugged

"I don't like it" Angie scowled and went to fetch a coke. Karen glanced at Lisa who folded her cards and got up

"I need to rest a bit Kerry" She whispered "Its taken a lot today to keep my solidity"

Karen nodded, with Lisa being condemned to walk the earth in a somewhere between life and death state she was neither human nor was she a wraith. Just somewhere between the two, Karen however knew damn well where Lisa was going and when the woman vanished from view she thought she heard a stair creak.

Jessica sat by the window and watched the birds fly inland with the weather turning cold it was time for them to come in she did not see the shimmering haze nor did she see the faint outline that faded. Lisa settled herself on the floor well aware that Jessica could not sense her or see her, she was a pyro- kinetic not a telepath or an empath and watched.

The days passed and when Jess wasn't watching over the still being, it was the Vampire Lord, who barely went home, when Jess left to catch some sleep, he would take her place, just watching the creature. She was so fragile at the moment, like one of those dolls that could shatter at any given moment. When was it they had last crossed paths?

It must have been in the 16th Century, when Queen Elizabeth I was in her prime, she had held a ball for the Dukes and Duchess's and of cores, people had brought gifts to her, he didn't bother, things like that had board him but he went anyway, why he never knew.

He had caught the sent of something not exactly human when he had noticed the woman, her hair was shorter then, dressed in a royal blue and magenta. The back was fully open down so that her tail was free from the material.

"I see you show interest young Master" One of the Dukes spoke as he watched her speck to one of the servants, a puzzled look upon their face as they showed her what it was they was doing "If you stay till late, you may be able to get her for a good price" He had indeed gone that night, but had not expected to see what he had.

She was in a cage like structure, watching in hate and fear as they bided for the creature, only then, when the being looked at him, the look that spread across her face did he recognise who it was. Her golden eyes watched him as she stood up fast.

"Alice?" She called

"15 million" A deep voice called out

"I have 15 million? Anyone else?"

"Please help me!" She called just as a slave placed in a device that shocked the woman, who fell screaming, the people in the room laughed, as if it was some show, he could see the humiliation and hurt in her eyes

"20 Million and I can take her straight away" His eyes scanned the room to see a well built man, he wore a dark, theatre like mask, his eyes where cold and calculating. And as he watched he saw the look on her face…

Now he simply looked at her, her wounds slowly healing as she rested.

"You'll stay with me forever right Lucky?"

"You still insist on calling me that? Well I guess I can stay for as long as intended, but I would like to go home. Another century here would drive me insane" she laughed, and he felt happy to have made her do that.

She had vanished, and now he had found her, he traced every part of her with his eyes, her face was still the same, the same scars upon her lips, and the same blue marking under her closed eye, her hair was longer, matted and greasy. The collar they had removed from her neck had left an ugly red mark. Marksman had said that it was used for electric shock therapy back in the day, said something about getting it straight into the nerve system.

"But why?" Angie had asked as she looked at the device

"My guess is that she's a lot more powerful then she looks" Susan had spoke "the DNA structure alone is taking time to break down, and from the samples, the data base is almost on over lode"

"Meaning?" Caz had asked after finishing off her 15th cup of coffee that day

"Meaning, its not something we can lookup and write off" Susan sighed

He simply stared at the woman; there was no point in talking to her. What could he say anyway? That night, in the dark room, she had looked shocked to see him, of course she would, he was human when she had vanished, and part of him was glad, glad she was suffering, like he had when she had left him, but back then he was young, ignorant.

The door creaked open and a tall man entered the room, his face scared but was dressed smartly as he closed the room.

"No Change?" His voice was deep with a hint of Transylvanian in the Romanian Vampire Lord. The elder shock his head as the vampire sighed and scratched at one of the many small scars upon his face. "Cain, you need to rest, you have to realise that maybe this one wont wake up"

He sighed as he watched the creature. It might have been dead for all they knew. Jessica hadn't told them what she had seen, she refused to speak about it and stayed by the demons side in case it woke up during the day, and Cain would silently sit by the bedside during the night since the being had been placed here.

Cain stretched and looked up at his descendant. "Shouldn't you be returning to Cornwall, Justine will have need of you"

"I am spending some time with my own daughter I have not seen her in a while" Vlad remarked

Cain remembered that Vlad was deeply devoted to his daughter Elizabeta, ever since he had discovered he was her natural father and he had felt a little foolish dismissing him but he was not about to let the younger one tell him what to do.

"Listen to me Cain, sitting here waiting for - it to wake up is not going to do anything, there are other things to concern ourselves with"

"It?" Cain turned his head and slowly rose to his feet "IT"

"Well what would you call it?"

"Her name is Lucky" Cain enforced narrowing his eyes.

"She is a demon!" Vlad roared "Who knows what her motives are!"

"So are we in some peoples eyes and there was a time you would impale people" Cain retorted.

"They were different times Cain as you know, you made me!" Vlad retorted "This is a dangerous demon and you..."

"She was my cat!"

"IS that before or after you murdered Abel!"

It seemed that when they had started in angry hisses they had begun to raise their voices, each man was ready to kill the other, Vlad was only thinking of the safety of others, demons didn't usually take so kind as to being 'mollycoddled' or chained to debts of people, human or not, and the fact that this one was still lying there made him worry more.

"That is nothing to do with you"

"Strange that" Vlad shot just as the door burst open to reveal a pissed off Caz and a very tired Angie.

"Both of you out now" She hissed, her tone left no room for argument as both men looked at her.

Cain refused to move, he respected Caz, but at the moment he didn't want to be anywhere else, and his male pride got the best of him. Caz glanced at the sleeping figure and then back at Vlad and Cain "I suggest you Vlad go see your daughter she is looking forward to spending time with you and as Michael has had to go to Gotham maybe it will give you two time to catch up"

Vlad nodded and with a glare at his sire he stalked out. Caz stood by the door and held it open arching an eyebrow at Cain who still refused to move.

"If you do not leave this room I will kick your arse out the room"

"I am looking after her" Cain glared

"And there are people trying to sleep now out Cain...or I will see just how good you do with factor 9755 when I kick you into orbit and I done it to superman what makes you think I wont do I it to you"

Cain hissed and Caz took some pliers out of her pocket "Those teeth would look good on a necklace" he stormed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angie had been left in charge of the room since that night, she told Jess that even she needed a break and the red haired, for once agreed, Angie had been shocked to the core with that one, Cain had been band from the room fall stop, and now Angie had been moved into the room. It had been a month and still no change, her older siblings where due home from where ever they where coming back from, she had paid little attention, finding the TV more interesting at the time.

She remembered her brother going on about some romantic trip away with his new girlfriend, something Angie had found that Jess had gotten used to and wasn't trying to break up…much anyway and her sister…well Angie completely blanked out halfway though her brothers words and just nodded and answered were she thought she should answer.

Her mother seemed to be in high spirits today, as well as Sue, who would spend some time with Angie in their sleeping guests room.

"Do you reckon its like Sleeping Beauty?"

Angie had asked when Sue had taken a swig of coffee, Angie was a sucker for those stories and she couldn't help but think of this scenario being kinda like the story, Sue had come over with a fit of the giggles and Angie simply shrugged.

"Oh dear, sorry Ange, hmm, well we best get Cain in here then aye"

"Don't, mum won't let him anywhere near, he ain't happy"

"Since when are men happy to take orders from women?" Sue laughed as they checked the woman over, nothing much had changed so there was nothing to report.

Dinner was interesting that night, Angie didn't know that vampires could munch on normal food, and was caught shamelessly watching, she found it more interesting then the tales her brother and sister where sharing, after all, who could say that they happily watched a vampire munch down on KFC?

"Angie?" The blond looked over; clearly she was part of this conversation

"Yo?" she called before she saw her siblings watching her how long had they been talking to her and she clearly wasn't paying attention? "Oh mum I just had an idea! Do we have any spare chicken left? Oh and milk, cats like milk right?"

"Erm…I think so" Caz spoke back, clearly taken off guard there

"You got a pet?" Vanessa asked sceptically "You can just about look after a spider, and then cry when you suck it up the hoover"

"Shut up and get back to talking over your chicken…I guess it makes a difference from fish" Angie shot, just missing the chicken bone that was thrown at her, but both girls where smiling, so it must have been a safe zone.

With her hands full, Angie left the kitchen and up the stairs, pushing open the door, her own piece of chicken in her mouth, looking back she wouldn't be able to tell you what she was expecting, but one of them was not to be pounced on by a fully grown, naked demon, who nicked the chicken from her mouth, sitting on her hips and happily munched away. There where things Angie never needed to see in her life, or feel slightly impressed by.

"M-MA!" She yelled as the demon looked sharply at her, before happily licking the chicken crumbs of her hands.

Angie's scream brought her mother skidding into the room and staring at the demonic woman who to all intense and purposes looked like the cat that got the cream. Angie was white as a sheet.

"Well" Caz sighed "Seems our guest is awake"

Angie didn't move as her brother and sister soon followed suite, Angie glared as best as she could as Nessa burst into fits of laughter and Deke looked away very quickly as the demon slowly looked around, before slowly moving off the petrified teen, backing into a dark corner, growling low in their throat, too many people would startle the creature, and as Caz turned round, it was like everyone in their small town had gathered to see the demon.

Words spat out of the demons mouth was of a language that Caz had never heard of, and she was pretty good at many languages. Caz shot a look at Sue and when the dogs started barking the creature hissed even more. Sue nodded and shooed everyone out and her voice could be heard yelling for someone to get the dogs out.

Slowly Caz entered the room, it was like trying to get a scared kitten away from the dangerous alley dog, it just wouldn't move.

"I know you scared, but we wont hurt you" Caz tried and was nearly rewarded when the bedroom door burst open and two people stood in the doorway, causing the distressed demon to hide further into the shadows.

"No more, please no more, I just want to go home" Caz made out from the terrified demon before it muttered more in its bizarre language.

Caz turned round and glared at the two men.

"Get out now!" She hissed

"We heard there was a demon..." Lucian began

"I said OUT!" Caz pushed them both to the door "Before I neuter parts of you that you both take pride in..."

She closed the door and stood against it. Heaving a sigh she sat on the chair across from the bed and thought a little

"Its OK the big bad flea bag not going to touch you" She took some chicken from the side of the plate and set it down "You can come out"

The demon looked at Caz then at the food, before slowly moving out of the shadows, it indeed was the weirdest thing she had seen, there came a soft knock on the door when Sue entered, quietly so as not to scare the creature.

"Wow"

"I know" Caz sighed "I don't know where I'm gonna put her" Sue smiled and placed the small glass next to the eating woman who sniffed at the glass and pulled a face. Clearly this kitty didn't like warm milk.

"Someone's gonna have to tell him" Sue sighed as she sat next to her wife, watching the demon lick her fingers. Before watching the way its tail flopped side to side and the ears twitch on their own accord.

"Not yet, bloody hell Raist and Luc just nearly gave the thing a heart attack." Caz countered "Its weird how everyone reacts around demons" Sue smiled as she watched Caz watch the demon follow something around the room, probably a fly or something that would annoy it more then it would them.

"Dose she have a name?"

"Cheshire" Both women blinked and found the demon looking at them, its feline eyes stared at them with golden green eyes. "My name is Cheshire"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lounge was full of people, mainly those who had been on that mission when the woman was rescued, Sue had given her a dress to put on, as the demon sat on one of the sofa's no one wanted to speak as she looked at them.

None the less it was a demon, and they all had their fair share of experiences with demons. Not all of them where good. It was like every time her tail thumped or her ear twitched someone was about to pounce on the woman and kill her.

"Well" The demon spoke "I think I should be thanking you for saving me" She had no definitive accent to go by bar that she sounded slightly board, the two scars opening grossly as she spoke making some of them feel slightly sick.

"Do you remember anything?" Sue asked quietly as the demon looked at her, tilting its head to the side. Almost as if it had to think about its answer, and heck, maybe it did.

"I remember someone shouting, I remember watching a demon try and help me before it blew up in my face, then nothing" The woman spoke, placing her finger to her chin as if in deep thought "I guess that's it" She spoke in the same board tone "Unless you want me to think way back, and that would bring me to when I was sold to someone by the name of John or Jonathan" The woman spoke "Or something like that, I hope he got his monies worth" She added

Caz ran her hand down her face at the mention of her brother-in-law/stepbrother, and swore loudly and quite profusely that even Sue was shocked at her bad language. Lucian rolled his eyes but he was not surprised especially as he recalled with clarity the way it happened to her and the selling price...Elizabeth did not know everything that went on at court she got the spoils from it and that was all that mattered to the Queen.

Raistlin growled so loudly that people jumped, his face changed a little and big fangs descended from his mouth. Cheshire jumped onto the back of the chair and arched her back hissing.

Elizabeta rested a hand on his shoulder "Raistlin old friend...you are scaring the cat" Elizabeta glanced at Caz and Lucian "I thought he was dead" She whispered.

"He's just like a bad penny" Caz muttered "he always keeps coming back...unfortunately he is Kitiara's son and that makes him night on invulnerable"

"Same as walking fur rug there" Lucian remarked in an effort to calm his friend down, Raistlin narrowed his eyes and reverted to his human face but Cheshire still hissed at him. Raistlin grinned a feral grin but left it at that...he would go cat chasing later if he felt like it.

The woman glared at the dark haired man, she hated Lycans, after they thought it would be interesting to see what happened when her last owner put her in a pit full of them. Just as the front door opened and a tall, lean man stepped into the hallway, scratch that two, both where soaked, the weather was typical English weather, Rain and more rain.

Both where talking as Caz looked over at her youngest who looked back at her and shrugged with a 'Don't blame me' look on her face.

"I told you Cain...this has got to stop" Vlad raged as they came into the room "A demon is a demon...we are undead there is a difference…well not in your case your the first murderer and the first undead although technically you are still alive"

"And I told you to not back chat or dictate to me I am your sire!" Cain growled

"EITHER YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP" Caz roared having a headache with their arguing "OR I AM SHIPPING YOU BACK TO JUSTINE!" Lucian arched an eyebrow and Raistlin glanced at his brother's grandfather. Cain nodded at the Angelus and the Warlord, He was about to say something else when he saw the woman sitting in the chair.

Her hair was still matted but it looked like it had been placed in a make shift ponytail, something that looked like it aggravated the woman, who was not used to having such long hair. She raised a slender eyebrow as her golden green, feline yet demonic eyes watched in amusement at the two men, more of her skin was on show then he cared to think about, but couldn't help but let his eyes wonder, there was still the ugly red mark upon her neck, but her skin wasn't as pale as before, it was still porcelain white but not as fragile. The blue marking under here eye was still as defiant as always and she still had the gross scars that actually appeared quite beautiful on her lips.

That's when he noticed what she was wearing, or lack of wearing for that matter, it was a midnight blue silk nightdress, they had no support and you could quite clearly see she had an impressive chest, and it rose up to just below her-

His eyes shot back up as he herd an amused giggled and a grown of annoyance next to him.

"I'm sorry I could not answer all of your questions" The woman spoke, dismissing the new arrivals, and Caz slowly turned back to the woman with a warning glare at the two males. "Do you mind if I shower here?" Caz shock her head and asked Angie to take the woman to one of the bathrooms, who nodded and stood up.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need" Caz spoke, feeling the tension tighten in the room.

"Are you sure your family will allow that, after all I am a Demon"

"And I'm sure if you meant us harm you would have done it way before now" Caz smiled warmly

"Yes, I guess I would have" And with a last look she left the room with the young blond teen.

"OK" Angie spoke "This is to make the water warm, depending on how hot you want it, you turn it more over to the right" the woman nodded as Angie demonstrated "And it'll come out of the shower, which is there" She pointed as the woman looked up, Angie guessed that where ever the demon was from, they didn't use showers and probably bathed in water or somewhere.

"Something like that" The woman smiled at Angie who blinked in confusion. "Thank you for watching over me whilst I slept" The demon added with a soft smile, which looked kind of creepy to Angie, not that she was sure it was meant to have that effect.

"No worries." Angie shrugged as she turned away "Erm, this room is yours until you go" She called, "If you feel up to it we could go shopping tomorrow, you know, you need clothes and such"

"OK"

Angie smiled and left the woman to shower.

She jumped when the water hit her but managed to stay under, she felt her hair stick to her face and back, mewing in pleasure as it run down her back, washing off all the grime from only god knows how long in captivity. She felt her tail wrap around her leg and her ears press down upon her head as she picked up a bottle the young human had given her, something for her hair apparently, and it smelt of sea water, she shivered as she squirted it onto her hair and washed it though, not that it mattered much seen as she was going to cut it off first change she got.

It was mainly for her ears and tail sake, she told herself as she washed her hair and body. She was in there for a very long time, wondering what she had to do now, there couldn't be another Game on, otherwise she would have been back home…home…she stared at the wall as the water run down her back, how long had it been?

Caz rolled her eyes as Cain and Vlads arguing got worse again. She was quite a patient woman but right now her patience had gone beyond its limits. Lucian had filled them in about how John had brought Cheshire in one of the more Hellfire Club type sales. He said that the chances were the women sold to those sick fucks ended up in a gutter later.

The younger the better. Vlad had insisted that Cain return to Cornwall so that they could inform Justine of an immediate sabbatical so to alert the Covenant to the threat. The argument had got worse again.

"You know as well as I do, any news on the Dark Nation comes first before anything else." Vlad enforced "Your obsession with this demon is becoming intolerable!"

"Sit yourself down pup!" Cain growled

Raistlin growled in what sounded like amusement and Lucian knew why, there was an uneasy alliance between the Covenant Vampires and Werewolves but it always amused the Warlord to see them bicker between themselves.

"No! You are breaking the very rules that Merlin, Lucian, Raistlin and yourself as well as the other lords and ladies of the ancients made!"

"Alright I've had enough..." Caz said but was ignored "I SAID ENOUGH CAIN WITH ME NOW!"

Cain narrowed his eyes as Raistlin smirked "Better do as my sister says little vampire"

"Don't you start!" Caz warned him cuffing him round the ear making Vlad smirk a little at the startled look that replaced the amusement and shoving Cain she moved him towards the study and slammed the door behind her locking it. "You sit"

"I am not a dog like your stepbrother!"

"No you are a leech and you are in MY house now sit down!"

Cain tightened his mouth and for a horrible moment she thought she was looking at John Greystoke once more. Putting her hand on his shoulder she forced him into the chair and the anger drained to be replaced by surprise at her strength.

"You are acting like a love sick puppy Cain and its making you unreasonable"

"No one has any idea what I am thinking" He snarled.

"I know that right now you are acting like your grandson and being a grade A prick!"

Cain winced inwardly, since he had co-formed the Covenant he had sworn to never become what his sons and their lines had become, it was known that the fear of him kept the loyalist Kindred in line and with Vlad as his designated second it merely enhanced his authority.

"She is a friend of mine" He retorted.

"Even so, does not give you the right to run rough shot through my house! I invited you in but it does not mean I have to put up with this shit!"

"You know that does not work on me!" Cain growled.

"You know that I will kick your arse into oblivion and sent you back to Hell if you carry on...mark of god or not. You cannot come in here and dictate who is going to do what. Now Angie is taking..."

"Angie is a child!"

"Angie is taking Cheshire shopping go with them to protect her if you must" Caz interrupted "and I think you will find that my daughter may be a teen but she is more then capable of looking after herself."

Cain closed his eyes, he was being a most churlish guest and he admired even respected the daughter of Vicara. Just Cheshire...Lucky brought up such emotion in him.

"I apologise for my behaviour..."

"I think you need to apologise to Vlad after all when he went all out to get Mina you warned him of the same thing."

Cain nodded but said nothing for a while then asked "Has Jessica spoken about what she saw?"

"No, why?"

"Because I am finding it a little difficult to believe her story something is not right" He got up "Just thought you should know and I will protect Angie as if she were my own"

"You better"

Cain inclined his head and left leaving Caz pondering his words


End file.
